Karkat x Reader
by xcarcinoGeneticistx
Summary: Karkat is depressed and its your job to help him. Rated T for self-harm.


Karkat POV:

I'm sitting in the middles of my bed, alone, in the dark. I feel tears run down my face. I don't know why but for the past sweep I've been in a deep depression, since it started i've been secluding myself from everyone, not just strangers, my friends, even my matesprit (y/n). It's terrible, so much hurt and no-one notices. No-one but (y/n) anyways. She lives here on Alternia, but too far to visit often. She'll talk to me over Trollian, try to make me feel better, it helps but not drastically. I look down at my hands. I can't believe it lead to this. I tighten my grip on the razor and my hands begin to shake.

I'm crying hard now as I take the blade and press it against my mid-arm.

'Just five on each' I think to myself.

The blade pierces my skin and I let out a slight hiss of pain as I see my candy-red blood flow.

'Worthless mutant, you'd be better off dead'

I continue slicing my arm till five cuts are made and my arm is a bloody mess. I start on the other arm, making the cuts in the same spot and hissing in pain each time the blade slices my arm.

'Now I just look like a bloody mess'

I stand up and walk to the bathroom. Then I wash all the blood off in the sink and wrap my arms in bandages. My arms sting like hell but I can't bring myself to care. I role down my sleeves and walk back to my room. As I walk in I look at my husk-top and notice (y/n) has been trying to talk to me.

-sketchStorm [SS] began trolling carcinoGeneticist [CG]—

SS: Hai there Karkat! ^^

SS: What's going on? :)

SS: Are you there babe?

SS: Well message me soon

Maybe I'll talk to her later if I feel a little better. I hate that she has to deal with me crying all the time. She doesn't deserve that, at all. I walk over to my bed and lay down. My tears drip onto my pillow coloring it a candy-red. After a few minutes I finally fall asleep.

Ring-ring

'Ugghhh go away' I slam my pillow over my head.

Ring-ring

I sigh and reach over to the phone.

"Hello.." I mumble.

"Hai Karkat!"

"Oh, it's you (y/n)."

"Ha-ha yep, I wanted to check on you."

"Okay."

"So, are you feeling any better?"

"No, I actually feel worse."

"Oh, I'm sorry Karkat. How about I come over? I finally got a ride and I could be over in an

hour."

"Sure, I'd like that."

"Alright, I'll see you soon, I love you." She hung up.

I turned off the phone and went to the living room with my blanket curling up on the couch. I feel my eyes begin to close then I hear a load knock.

'It's probably (y/n).'

(y/n) POV:

'What's taking him so long?' you think. 'I hope he's okay'.

It takes him a minute but he finally opens the door. Karkat looked like a wreck, his hair was all messed up, he was wearing dark grey baggy sweats, a black sweater that was so big on him that his hands were covered and his shoulder was showing through the neck hole, and he looked really tired and stressed out.

You pull Karkat into a hug and give him a kiss on the cheek. You walk in and shut the door. Then you drag him over to the couch, sit by him and hug him for a few minutes while he cries on your shoulder.

Karkat POV:

I look up as you place your hand on my cheek and wipe away my tears.

"How about we clean you up." She says as she pulls me up and drags me to my bedroom. Once she picks me out some clothes she sits me on the bed and starts pulling off my shirt. I smack her hand and pull my arms around me.

"Karkat?..."

I shook my head and looked down. She tugged gently on my sleeves.

"No…." I mumble.

"Why not?" She frowned.

"Because I don't want you to…"

She sighs and rubs my head. It feels really nice. I wrap my arms around her other arm and lay my head on her shoulder. She starts rubbing my shoulder and arms. I let out a small hiss of pain and start scratching at my arm. She pulls up my sleeves and sees the blood-soaked bandages. She takes them off and sees my cuts. She leaves for a minute and comes back with peroxide. She pours it on my cuts and then re-bandages my arms. I look up at her and she hugs me tightly.

"Please, don't do this Karkat."

"I'm sorry (y/n)…" Tears start running down my face.

She lays my head down on my pillow and gets right next to me pulling me closer. I kiss her on the lips and she smiles at me.

"Goodnight Karkat."

"Goodnight (y/n)."


End file.
